


Baby on Board

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: The Rulos are supposed to be babysitting. When they lose the baby, we learn yet another skill our waiter is really good at.





	Baby on Board

The Rulos stared at it. When Topa told them they were going to babysit, they thought they were gonna be watching a young child. 

Not a literal baby. 

She sat on the floor, playing with a little bear and making little babbles and noises with her mouth. 

“And they just left us” Rolando said, leaning back on the couch. 

“Arnoldo and Francis are still here” Ricardo mentioned. Carlos just watched the baby as she did her own little thing. 

“Yeah but Topa asked us to watch the baby” Rolando said. Ricardo smiled. 

“It can’t be that hard. So far she has done her own thing. Maybe she’ll just continue doing that-“ Ricardo started but as soon as he started the baby started to cry. 

“Apa!” Carlos yelled getting up and picking her up. He held her awkwardly. 

“What’s wrong? You-You want us to play? Are you hungry?” Rolando asked, frantically, offering the child different things. The baby continued to cry. Ricardo held up a pacifier and the baby reached for it, the crying calming down. The boys sighed in relief as the sat down. Carlos still held her. 

“Ok, see it’s fine, we’re fine” Rolando breathed. She spit out the pacifier and started to cry again. 

“No nonono, here. Here’s your bear!” Ricardo said, picking up the bear and holding it out to the baby. It didn’t calm her. 

“Rulos! What are we gonna do!?” Rolando panicked. Carlos tried to rock her but it only made her cry louder. 

“Would you like some popcorn?” Carlos offered, handing the baby to Ricardo and getting up. Ricardo held her out awkwardly. The orange-clad Rulo gave her to Rolando, who set her down on the couch and ran after Ricardo and Carlos. 

The boys returned a minute later bickering. 

“Oh hey she stopped crying” Ricardo sighed in relief. The boys sighed and Rolando looked over the couch and his heart dropped. 

“Rulos” he said with dread. The boys looked to where Rolando pointed at the couch. 

“Look at thaaat, the baby is goone-“ Ricardo chuckled. It hit him. 

“THE BABY IS GONE!” He screamed. The boys dashed around rest car. 

“Baby!” Carlos yelled as he started to search Doris cart. Ricardo was looking through their own room while Rolando searched the rehearsal room. 

~ 

Francis watched as the baby sucked on a bottle. He sat at one of the tables with her in his lap. 

“There ya go, nothing like a little milk to stop the crying” Francis said softly. The baby giggled as she grabbed for the cup Francis helped her hold. He was lucky he had found the bag with everything the child needed. He picked her up and cradled her as he set the empty bottle down on the table. 

~

“Francis!” Arnoldo yelled for the 10th time. He huffed and opened the door to the dining cart and noticed Francis was on the ground. The waiter wasn’t alone. There, resting on Francis’ belly, was a baby. 

“Francis, where did you get a baby” Arnoldo asked quietly. Francis looked up at the older man. 

“She was crying in the rest cabin so I brought her here and fed her. She decided she wanted to take a nap” Francis whispered, doing his best not to move. He was playing with her until she laid down on his stomach and trapped him on the floor. 

“How are you gonna help me in the kitchen?” Arnoldo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Francis huffed and went to sit up and gently wake the baby but Arnoldo stopped him. 

“Noo! Don’t wake the baby. You’ll just have to wait here until she wakes up on her own. Don’t you dare move Francis” He warned the waiter, going back into the kitchen. Francis sighed, he had wished the child had let him pick a more comfortable position. 

~

“How did we lose a baby?!” Rolando yelled, pacing the rehearsal. It had been 3 hours since they had lost her. 

“It wasn’t that hard-“ Carlos started but his brothers shot him a look. 

“Continue” Carlos waved them off. 

“We haven’t checked the dining cart!” Ricardo yelled, running out of the room. The other Rulos followed. They froze when they got to the resting cart. There on the couch, Francis was laid with the baby snuggling with a little blanket on his belly. Francis had tucked a pillow under his head. He had fed her, changed her, and played with her and she was once again tuckered out. Arnoldo was already getting another bottle of warm milk and her baby food ready. 

“Francis! You found the baby!” Ricardo cheered. Francis hushed him. The baby slowly stirred and Francis helped her sit up. He pulled his legs up so she could rest her back on them. She started to sniffle. 

“Noo, nono, shh, it’s ok. Arnoldo will be here with something to eat in a minute” Francis hushed her, using his legs to bounce her. She giggled a little bit. He covered his face with his hands and opened them suddenly. 

“Peek a boo!” He played with her. The baby giggle and grabbed at Francis’ hands. 

“How long have you been like this?” Rolando asked. Francis huffed. 

“An hour, can you grab her, I need to stretch” Francis asked. Carlos took the baby but she immediately began to cry. 

“No, shh it’s ok. Uncle Francis just needs to stretch for a moment” Francis said, standing up and walking around a little. 

“Francis, I had no idea you were so good with kids” Rolando joked. The baby cried harder. 

“Apa, Francis. She doesn’t want me, she wants you” Carlos said, handing her to the waiter. Francis took her and she immediately calmed down, grabbing onto his thick arm and resting her head on his chest. Francis hushed her as he gently bounced up and down. 

“Can you guys go see what is taking Arnoldo so long? I’d go myself but she needs to be changed again” Francis asked the Rulos. The three looked to each other. They were the ones who were supposed to be looking after the baby, but it seemed that Francis was a natural care taker. 

“We’ll be right back” Rolando assured the waiter. Francis watched as the left and smiled as the child made cute little noises, grabbing onto his shirt. 

~

Rolando, Ricardo and Carlos stood outside the kitchen, waiting impatiently. 

“Arnoldo!” Ricardo yelled impatiently. The doors swung open only for Arnoldo to hand Ricardo the bottle and the little jar of baby food, and then he gave Carlos a tray. 

“Arnoldo-“ Rolando started, looking at the tray confused. 

“Tell Francis to send the bottle back when she’s done with it” Arnoldo instructed the boys. 

“The tray?” Carlos asked, opening the lid slightly to see some delicious looking veggie tacos, a bowl of fruit, a slice of cake and a glass of juice. 

“That’s Francis’ lunch, he hasn’t eaten all day and I don’t want him getting cranky with the baby because he’s hungry. Francis can be very, very impatient when he’s hungry” Arnoldo started. The older man was still a little upset that the baby seemed to like Francis more than him, but he wouldn’t lie. Francis was a very good babysitter. 

The boys returned to Francis to find him sitting on the floor with the baby in his lap. She was playing with her bear. Ricardo sat down in front of Francis and opened the jar. 

“Ready for something to eat” he asked excited. The baby looked up and Francis and the back to the bear. 

“She didn’t eat very much last time I tried to feed her. Maybe you’ll have better luck” Francis assured Ricardo. 

“Here comes the airplane!” Ricardo tried to get her to eat. It didn’t seem to work. 

“Come on sweetheart, you gotta eat a little more for uncle Francis” Francis begged. Rolando took the baby and sat her in his own lap and before Francis could react, a piece of fruit on a fork was in front of his face. Carlos sat like Ricardo, obviously trying to feed Francis. 

“Carlos-“ Francis started, but the taller Rulo won. Francis huffed as he chewed. 

“Francis, it worked” Ricardo said smiling, the baby had let Ricardo give her a tiny bit of the baby. 

“Uncle Francis needed to he fed too huh?” Rolando said, bouncing the baby a little bit. She giggled and waved her arms happily. 

“Rulos-“ Francis started but another piece of fruit was stuck in his mouth. 

“We were asked to take care of the baby, but you do it much better than we do so the least we can do is take care of you” Carlos told him. Francis swallowed. 

“I don’t need to be fed” Francis mumbled as he grabbed the plate. He was surprised Arnoldo did this for him. He wasn’t the happiest chef when the baby refused to let Arnoldo hold her. 

“But she thinks so” Rolando joked. Ricardo gave her another tiny spoonful, careful not to make a mess. Francis gave Rolando a look and another piece of fruit was presented. Francis made a defeated face and ultimately let Carlos feed him, but only because the baby seemed amused by it. 

Francis had finished eating quickly, once he actually started to eat he realized just how hungry he was. The baby has begun to nod off and it was obviously time for a nap. The boys had left to return all the empty dishes to Arnoldo. Francis picked up the baby and sat down on the couch, letting her rest on his stomach. He wasn’t comfortable in this position so he shifted, feeling awfully sleepy himself. Francis was back to laying on the couch with her on his chest. When the Rulos walked back in, the baby was fast asleep, and sure enough, so was Francis. 

“Who knew taking care of babies was this easy?” Ricardo joked. Carlos hushed his brother and smiled at the sight. 

“It is when you have a Francis” Rolando said, starting to pick up the toys around the room. Ricardo joined him while Carlos grabbed the babies blanket and covered the child. She snuggled up into Francis even more, and the waiter put his arms around her gently, making sure to keep her safe from falling off him. Carlos chuckled, Francis would make the perfect dad. 


End file.
